Back to the Butcher
Back to the Butcher is the fifth episode in the first season of The Expanse. It premiered on January 5, 2016 on Syfy. Synopsis and crew make a deal with an unlikely ally on Tycho Station. Along with his conspiracy theories about , obsession with the missing girl intensifies. Recap In a series of flashbacks to 11 years earlier, we learn about the tragedy of Anderson Station, in which a group of working-class miners had ceased their work in protest of the low-oxygen working conditions that had caused their children to develop hypoxic brain injury. After a series of threats from the U.N. Marines, the miners attempted to surrender, though they ended up being executed — every last man, woman and child — by Colonel , who earned the nickname 'The Butcher of Anderson Station' for his actions. In the present day, Fred Johnson is the head of operations at Tycho Station, where he's offered a safe port for the survivors on board the runaway Mars vessel, the Tachi. doesn't trust Johnson, though after admitting they have nowhere else to go, she agrees to set a course for Tycho … a process that involves changing the Tachi's transponder code and giving the ship a new name. christens their vessel the Rocinante and he, Naomi, and head to their new destination, hoping that their current track record doesn't result in Tycho Station being blown to smithereens, too. On Ceres, Detective has a heated exchange with his wounded partner, , before continuing his search for as the rest of Star Helix Security hunts down Havelock's attacker, a Loca Greiga thug named Filat Kothari. Miller studies the documents found inside the dead data broker, which contain a flight path for a ship called the Anubis. Fueled by coffee instead of his usual booze, Miller theorizes a link between the Anubis and Julie's ship, the Scopuli ... and, perhaps, with the destruction of both the Canterbury and the Donnager. As Miller tracks down the rude dock worker who got roughed up by Julie, he's visited by , who admits that Julie was indeed OPA. In return for being kept in the loop on Miller's investigation, Dawes offers him access to Filat Kothari, who's being held at an OPA safehouse. For now, Miller opts not to engage in vigilante justice and tracks down the dock worker, . Once upon a time, Julie chartered Neville's ship as she commenced with her Belt-hopping, sticking it to her rich daddy and becoming more involved with the OPA … perhaps dangerously so. When Miller inquires about how one would go about scoring a data broker, Bosch tells him to go to Tech Noir and say he's "looking for a Sherpa." Miller does so and is taken to back room, where the so-called 'Sherpa' is nowhere to be found. Miller already knows the data broker is in the morgue. However, the sight of a half-repaired mechanical hamster sparks a memory, and upon returning to Julie Mao's apartment he finds a data cube that he hides in his hat. The episode ends outside of Julie's apartment, where a bag is put over Miller's head by two unknown attackers … http://www.syfy.com/theexpanse/episodes/season/1/episode/5/back-to-the-butcher Cast Main *Thomas Jane as *Steven Strait as *Cas Anvar as *Dominique Tipper as *Wes Chatham as *Paulo Costanzo as Included on Amazon Ultra HD 4K stream despite omission elsewhere *Shawn Doyle as *Florence Faivre as (credit only) *Shohreh Aghdashloo as (credit only) Guest Starring *Chad L. Coleman as *Jay Hernandez as *Lola Glaudini as *Rossif Sutherland as *Athena Karkanis as *Greg Bryk as *Jared Harris as Co-Starring *Alex Spencer as Belter Commuter #1 *Felicia Simone as Thug #1 Lida *Jack Birman as Teen Belter *Jamillah Ross as Belter Woman *Joe Delfin as Heikki Sabong (credit only) *Michael Murray as *Nile Seguin as Clerk *Raven Stewart as *Robin Kasyanov as Belter Man *Ryan Stanley as Great Dane (credit only) *Samantha Madely as Belter Commuter #2 *Sara Mitich as Gia *Ted Ludzik as Pock Mark *Tig Fong as Thug #2 Kaipo *Billy MacLellan as *Duane Murray as Media Images Videos File:THE_EXPANSE_Inside_The_Expanse_Episode_5_Syfy File:Inside_The_Expanse_-_Episode_5_THE_ZONE_SKY_TV Trivia *The Anubis is a Greek adaptation of the name of an ancient Egyptian god associated with mummification and the afterlife, usually depicted as a canine or a man with a canine head. Fun Facts: Season 1, Episode 5 *The coffee maker on the Tachi makes an appearance in this episode. It became Holden's obsession. * Holden's obsession with the coffee maker on the Tachi is taken straight from the books. * The Rocinante is a reference to Cervantes' Don Quixote and name of the ship in the Rush song "Cygnus X-1." * The story of Fred Johnson and Anderson Station was based on the first Expanse short story, The Butcher of Anderson Station. There are several short stories and novellas in addition to the novels. * The name of the shop Tech Noir is a callback reference to the bar of the same name in the Terminator motion picture. https://twitter.com/JamesSACorey/status/716720421496688640 12 easter eggs from The Expanse * In September 2017, it was noted that credits shown for streamed episodes on Amazon Instant Video were revised to include more stunt performer credits. Also added were stunt wire team credits. This appears on the Ultra HD stream, amazon.com/dp/B01N0SMDTT. Additionally, opening credits for this "Ultra HD 4K" edition of the episode include Paolo Costanzo and Shawn Doyle whereas other editions omit these actors. Cast credits on-screen S01E05-MidrollCredits 00.png|Chad L. Coleman as Frederick Lucius Johnson S01E05-MidrollCredits 01.png|Jay Hernande as Dimitri Havelock S01E05-MidrollCredits 02.png|Lola Glaudini as Captain Shaddid S01E05-MidrollCredits 03.png|Rossif Sutherland as Neville Bosch S01E05-MidrollCredits 04.png|Athena Karkanis as Detective Octavia Muss; Greg Bryk as Lieutenant Lopez S01E05-MidrollCredits 05.png|Jared Harris as Anderson Dawes S01E05-ClosingCredits 00.png S01E05-ClosingCredits 01.png External links * Season 1 Episode 5 - Back to the Butcher Category:Episodes Category:Season 1